


Not Born Of Woman

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Fights, Gen, Revenge, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: A new take on Macbeth's prophecy. Macduff was not born of woman. He has two fathers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Not Born Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Writing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice Ice Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806794) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 



> yay, finally wrote my "One of Macduff's fathers is trans" headcanon!
> 
> To the readers of my Merthur advent calendar "Ice Ice Baby": this is the Christmas present that Arthur wrote for Merlin :) hope you like it!

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Macduff entered the castle, fury in his eyes and a blood dripping sword in hands. Wherever this bastard Macbeth was hiding, he would find him and make him pay. Pay for slaughtering his wife and children. Pay for murdering the King to take the crown for himself. Pay for everything.

He ran through the castle, searching all the rooms until finally, he spotted him. Macbeth.

“Turn, hell-hound, turn!”

Slowly, Macbeth turned around. He laughed. “Why should I bother to kill you? I have so much of your blood already on my hands. Why should I even so much look at you? You tire me already.”

New hatred welled up in Macduff’s chest, he grasped his sword tighter. Macbeth had killed his whole family and he didn’t even so much as care!

“I have no words: / My voice is in my sword: thou bloodier villain / Than terms can give thee out!”

“Well, come at me then! Fight me!” Macbeth laughed again, and with a cry Macduff leaped at him. “Your pitiful sword can hardly graze the air, much less my skin!” He lowered his sword for a moment. “Don’t exhaust yourself, Macduff. No man born of woman can kill me. You could as well give up.”

Macduff just looked at him, a sudden calmness in his eyes extinguishing the fire that had burned him. “But I’m not.”

Macbeth stood still. “What do you mean? What are you not?”

“I am not born of woman.”

“How is that possible?” Macbeth’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

“I have two fathers.”

“That cannot be. Things don’t work that way! This is unnatural!”

“My father gave birth to me. He is trans, so what?” Macduff charged at Macbeth again.

Macbeth parried his blow. “But… that doesn’t count!”

Macduff raised an eyebrow. “That is quite transphobic of you, you know? He is still as valid a man as you and I!”

With these words, he attacked his opponent even harder, angrier, and Macbeth, scared from what he had just learned, was soon looking quite helpless in his attempt to defend himself. Macduff’s blows were getting harder and heavier with every minute, soon he chased his enemy through the rooms of the castle while Macbeth stumbled under the blows.

Then, finally, he fell and Macduff stood above him and kicked his hand so that Macbeth had to drop his sword.

“Look at me, you coward. Look at me!” he shouted. “You have brought this upon yourself. You killed my wife, my children, you mocked my father. Now take what you deserve!”

With these words, he brought down his sword and chopped off Macbeth’s head. And while there still was all the pain, the loss of his loved ones still weighing heavily on his heart, a wound that would probably never fully heal. But for now, he was at least granted the small satisfaction of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
